Usuario:Kira The God
Biografia Soy un niño de 12 me encanta los videojuegos soy muy adictos a ellos me encantan videojuegos como:minecraft,zelda,etc (juegos de aventura).ademas me encanta ayudar en esta wikia y progresar para que hora de aventura sea mas grande,sobre mi no tengo que decir demasiado soy un chico muy estudioso y he participado en mi clase muchas veces y ademas tengo muchos amigo (ademas de los de la wikia)y que digamos me encanta los animes y muchas cosas mas y tendre que ir descubriendo mas en mi vida. Cosas que me gustan #Los videojuegos shooters #Hora de aventura (obio lol) #el Anime (Dragon Ball y Naruto) #Un Show Mas #Basquet y Futbol #Minecraft (que es otro videojuego pero me gusta este en especifico) #Level Up (un poco) #Bob Esponja (un poco) #Bravest Warior #Los Simsons #Futurama #Y otras cosas que me faltan mensionar pero me da flojera como siempre Personas Favoritas en la wiki #'Dolan (Go to Sleep) Mi mejor amigo Buajajajaja...' #Marshall-lee-HDA-AT (Capitan mayus a su servicio!) #karii (es KaiiloveHDA o algo asi no recuerdo xD,a mi tambien me encantan las fiestas) #Lessy (o como le llaman todos PIZZA!,jejejej me agrada bastante) #'Pen Finn (El baneado por un moderador loco,loco,loco!!!)' #'Finn Humano (HEIL!,SOY HIJO DE HITLER)' #'Marceline the Beaust Vampire (me agrada mucho ya que es la que mas me saluda y hablo con ella mas que con otro lol)' #'El Caracol (Descanse en Paz nuestro heroe caido....)' #'Lethen (Naranjas y Mas Naranjas Sabrosonas xD)' #'J.G Finn (Maximium Trolling!)' #'Amy Flama ("No soy celosa" Si claro...casi matas a Dany)' #'Red Thunder Gamer (El Mejor amigo de Fiama...ITS BACK MAN!)' #'El Caco Bonifacio (buenas mis nombre es caco y esta mi cabra anselmo...LOL)' #'Murtons (miau..)' #'Ocan (El del otro bando)' #'Fionna la humanda HDA (Hitler de la friendzone a sus servicios!)' #'DragonBoy7 (mi pequeño saltamonte en proceso de su serie)' #'Madara04 (un buen compadre que quiere ser mi amigo :D!)' #'FeedOjos (Su nombre me recuerda a "BarcoBasurero" Feed + Ojos= FeedOjos.. Y ME HICE FAMOSOOO!)' #'Antony Time (otros de mis amigasos :D)' Todos estan invitados a ser mis amigos! :D 'Paginas Creadas por mi hasta ahora' *Doctor Principe (Personaje) *Evento del Principe Grumoso (evento) *Bombitas de Crema (comida) *Gente Pachonsita (Especie) *Pildoras de Doctor (Objeto) *Macarrones con queso (Comida) *Ballena (Muchachito Malo) (Personaje) *Vault Of Bones (Lugar) (Lugar) Personajes Favoritos: 'Hora De Aventura:' Finn:me inspiro en el en muchas cosas y me gusta su forma de ser extremo y todo ello ''' '''Marceline:me encanta su forma de ser rockera y me gustan un poco el tema de los vampiros ademas que ellos son aventureros Marshall-lee:opino lo mismo que en lo de Marceline Princesa Flama:me encanta que sea novia de finn aunque lo lastisme me parece perfecta la pareja sobre todo que no hay diferencia de edad Rey Helado:me encanta su actitud regañoña y ser un"turbo nerd" tambien me interesa mucho su historia con Marceline en el pasado Jake:"Que paso que paso vamo say" xDDDD 'Dragon Ball:' Goku:me gusta su actitud y sobre todo que es buena persona y ayuda a la gente en lo que lo nesesita :D Vegeta:su actitud de ser Orgulloso hace que el personaje se vuelva que inspirador (segun yo) Gohan:su evolucion fue excelente y convirtiendose como su padre me gusto seguirlo 'Un Show Mas': Mordecai:esta bueno que el sea rockero y todo lo demas se comporta casi como yo y realmente un revelde fan de los videojuegos Rigby:Su actitud de ser el mejor da risas y tambien da risa que Mordecia le pege cada rato y el diga "AUCH" Margarita:me gusta la pareja de mordecia y margarita estoy de acuerdo con ello aunque no se sabe si realmente pasara lo que pocos creen que pasara jejeje 'Naruto:' Naruto:es un poco rebelde tambien aunque es muy gracioso,tambien tiene su actitud seria como siempre o como cualquier personaje Sasuke:me encanta su actitud de serio y que nunca se pone a echar risas como Naruto una actitud que recuerda a la de Vegeta 'Juegos Favoritos:' *'Legend Of Zelda Ocarina Of Time' *'Call of Duty 2 y 3' *'Call Of Duty MW 3 Y 2' *'Call Of duty Black Ops 1 y 2' *'Minecraft' *'Counter Strike 1.6 ' *'Killzone 2 y 3' *'Resident evil 4 y 6' *'Far Cry 3' *'Socom 4' *'Dragon Ball Budokai Tenkaichi 2 y 3' *'Naruto (todos sus juegos)' *'Juegos de Hora de aventura' *'Etc.' 'Gustos Musicales' *'Gorilaz' *'The Beatles' *'Soda Stereo' *'Linkin Park' *'Nirvana' *'U2' *'Red Hot Chilipepers' *'Metalica' *'AC/DC' *'Michael Jackson' *'Jhon Lennon' *'Etc.' 'Episodios Favoritos' *'Fuego Inestable' *'I Remember You' *'Lo que estaba perdido' *'Jake The Dog' *'Finn The Human' *'El Lich' *'Lacayo' *'All The Litlle People' ''Generalmente me gustan todos pero estos en especial. Imagenes Random Yaoming.jpg Troll Face.png Va a servir.jpg Richi.jpg ROCO TOMANDO.jpg Dolan.jpg|My Best Friend! Imagenes de animes akemi.jpg Candace.jpg Alfa.jpg Alex.png ariel.png Bill.png drake.jpg Chad.jpg Elsword.png Equstrion.jpg finn.jpg Gamer.jpg Hunt.png hikaru.png Jeff and Deaht Knight.png Jake.jpg Jennifer.jpg lethen.jpg ligth.jpg lina.gif Marck.jpg Melodi.jpg Namiku.jpg Nazgul.jpg Orochimaru.jpg Pen.jpg Princesa Olissa.jpg Princesa Pesadilla.jpg Rin.png rini.jpg Satana.jpg Shadow.jpg shun.PNG Slamarinon.jpg Tina.jpg Usui.jpg Whinter.jpg yami.jpg Categoría:Usuarios